fan_ben_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, 16 year old Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. 11 year old Ben's Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 11Clockwork.png|11 year old Clockwork in Omniverse Clockwork.png|16 year old Clockwork in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which can send people back in time or to age an object/person to dust as seen in Catch a Falling Star. By rotating the winch on his head, Clockwork has the ability to create a projection of what happened in the past as seen in The Eggman Cometh and in The Beginning of the End. Weaknesses Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. History Ultimate Alien Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Clockwork is used by Ben 10,000 to send Eon into the past. He is used by Ben 10,000 again later to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Way Big. He is also re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Gwen *In Inspector Number 13, **Gwen turned into Clockwork during a trip to the Techadon Factory. Ben *Prior to Inspector Number 13, **Clockwork was used in an offscreen adventure. *In Catch a Falling Star, **Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, **Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers were. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Clockwork returned in A Jolt from the Past, **Clockwork chased the Megawhatts until he grew tired. *In Many Happy Returns, **Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, **Clockwork was used to fix the time stream with the help of 11 year old Ben as Clockwork. 11 year old Ben *11 year old Ben used Clockwork for the first time in Ben Again, **Clockwork was used to fix the time stream with the help of 16 year old Ben as Clockwork. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first appearance; x2) Gwen *''Inspector Number 13'' Ben *''Prior to Inspector Number 13 (offscreen adventure)'' *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''The Beginning of the End'' Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was XLR8) *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Cannonbolt, cameo) *''Ben Again'' (in 11 year old Ben's body) 11 year old Ben *''Ben Again'' (first appearance, in 16 year old Ben's body) Alien Adventurers Info Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, young Clockwork will be featured more in the upcoming episodes, as he has a crucial part in the Time War.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/508113234079803754 *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. *Clockwork's torso looks somewhat like NRG and Azmuth's armor (as shown in Secret of The Omnitrix). *Clockwork is one of Ben's new aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being ChamAlien, Fasttrack, Shocksquatch, Eatle, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big, although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2 and Season 3. *Clockwork is one of five aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other four being Upchuck, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt and Toepick. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/